Whale Mutant
The Whale Mutant appeared in 1988 TV series called Kamen Rider Black. The Whale''' 'Mutant (クジラ怪人 ''Kujira Kaijin) is a whale Gorgom monster. The Whale Mutant overhears Baraom and Darom talking about Gorgom's rise to power might pollute the oceans. When the Whale Mutant was looking out at the ocean, Baraom recruited him in his plot to defeat Kamen Rider BLACK. Kotaro encountered the Whale Mutant chasing children and managed to hold it off while the children got to safety. Kotaro then transformed into Kamen Rider BLACK and fights the Whale Mutant. As they are fighting, the Bat Mutant reports to Darom that the Whale Mutant was going to revolt. Kamen Rider BLACK continues to fight the Whale Mutant when Baraom attacks as the Whale Mutant shoots its sticky foam at Kamen Rider BLACK immobilizing him for Baraom to prepare to take his Kingstone. Upon already knowing that the Whale Mutant was going to turn against Gorgom, Baraom stabbed him with his tusk weapons and proceeded to impale this monster to kill Kamen Rider BLACK. The Whale Mutant turned the tables on Baraom and hit him with sticky foam. The Whale Mutant became an ally of Kamen Rider BLACK after telling Kamen Rider BLACK that Gorgom is going to pollute the oceans. Kotaro then guided the Whale Mutant towards the ocean where he heads into to recover. Upon learning of Kamen Rider BLACK's death at the hands of Shadow Moon, the Whale Mutant searched the ocean and found his body. The Whale Mutant then began to perform a revival ceremony (which was established by the Whale Mutant's tribe) on Kamen Rider BLACK. When a bouquet of flowers thrown in the ocean by Kyoko and Katsumi reaches the Whale Mutant's cave, the Whale Mutant places them on Kamen Rider BLACK and he returns to life. Darom then went after the Whale Mutant only for the Whale Mutant to be attacked by the Bat Mutant. Kotaro arrives and saves the Whale Mutant. When Kamen Rider BLACK went to save a child from the Bat Mutant, Whale Mutant ended surrendering to the worshippers of Gorgom, hoping it would be atonement for being part of Gorgom. Darom used the Whale Mutant as bait for Kamen Rider BLACK. When Darom has Kamen Rider BLACK bounded by his attack, the Whale Mutant uses its sonic attack to throw off the Bat Mutant's radar. The Whale Mutant hits the Bat Mutant with its sticky foam and Kamen Rider BLACK protects him from Darom's attack. Still wounded from the Bat Mutant's attack, the Whale Mutant guides Kamen Rider BLACK to the cave that is Gorgom's headquarters. The Whale Mutant was attacked by Stickleback Mutant under Shadow Moon's orders. Kohtaro catches up as the Stickleback Mutant starts to overwhelm Whale Mutant. Kotaro transforms to Kamen Rider BLACK to help the Whale Mutant only to be pulled toward the Creation King's palace. Before he was killed by the Stickleback Mutant, the Whale Mutant told Kamen Rider BLACK to protect the oceans. Kamen Rider BLACK would later avenge the Whale Mutant by destroying the Stickleback Mutant with his Rider Kick. Powers and Abilities It can emit sticky foam from its blowhole and use a sonic attack. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Sea Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Eisuke Yoda Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1988 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Cetaceans